


Business is Business

by kimgranger



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, blackpink - Freeform, chealisa, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgranger/pseuds/kimgranger
Summary: Is business purely business?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Hill Side Homes"

Fully furnished homes locates in Silly Hills.

"Hello? Oh Dad, you've called. What's the matter?"

"Jisoo dear, I know you just started your leave last week. But can Dad ask you a favor?"

"Sure Dad. What is it?"

"I have this friend of mine I just recently met after a long long time and I made him a promise. Anyway, he wants to buy some shares or be a stockholder in our businesses there in Fiore (imaginary country everyone). But before that, he wants to see our businesses there and I want you to guide them. Would that be okay?"

"But Dad, you have a lot of trusted employees here. Why me?"

"I know but it would be best if my daughter would help them. And I know you know better about our businesses there since it's all your ideas."

"How about Dara Unnie?"

"Jisooyah, your Unnie is busy since she just recently married Jiyong. I don't even call her so that they can give me a grand son already."

"Woah, Jinja Dad? But No. Still No. I don't want to to work."

"I will increase you leave to 3 months?"

"..."

"Okay, 6 months?"

"Nah."

"Okay. 8 months. Thats the maximum already. I need you here in December so 8 months is the longest. Call?"

"Deal."

"Great! You already said deal! There is no turning back. My secretary will call you later to tell you all the details. Okay?"

"Sigh.. Okay Dad."

"What's with that? Anyway, I have to go now. I have a meeting. Thanks for accepting my offer. I hope you'll do good okay?"

"Yeah Dad. I know."

"I love you my daughter."

"Love you too Dad. Bye"

KIM JISOO's POV

Geez. I hate this. I am suppose to be at peace for 2 months and be on my own, away from all the stress from work. But I think 8 months was a pretty good deal.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Kim Jisoo, 23 years old. Our family owns KIGC Kim Il Group of Companies. My Dad is the CEO. My Dara Unnie is the current President of the company who is also on leave for 2 years. Yes, 2 years because since she got married with Jiyong Oppa, Dad and Mom has been pressuring Oppa and Unnie for their grand kids already. I am the current Vice President. I wonder how dad would handle the company since we are on leave. But anyway, I know Dad can manage it.

Maybe you'd ask, why I am on leave? Simply because I have an incurable disease, laziness. I still don't have the feeling of working inside my office. I am still 23 for Pete's sake. But Dad already gave me the VP position. I still want to just stay at home read books and play video games all day long. My Mom told me if I continue to be like this, I would grow old poor. So they took me into a 2 month leave to read all the books and play all the games that I want then also I would realize that life is a busy and a competitive world, all must strive to live. And here I am, on leave ya'll.

~~~RIIIIIINGALINGAAAAAA~~~

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Miss Kim. This is Seungri, your Dad's secretary."

"Oh, it's you. What's up?"

"Your Dad asked me to send the email for information about the JKC."

"JKC? What's that?"

"JK Corporation. They are the ones your Dad told you about. They're the top stockholders in major companies here in States and abroad. The owner, Mr.JK will be sending his daughter to check on KIGC's businesses there in Fiore."

"Oh. Their daughter? That's why Dad wants me to do this stuff. Well, okay."

"Just check your email Miss Kim. Thank you and have a good day."

~~call end~~

Email:

To: vpkimjisoo

From: secretaryone

Good Day!

Mr.JK's daughter's name is Jennie Kim. She doesn't want to stay in a hotel. So your Dad suggested if she could stay in one of your town house there in Hill Side Homes. She will be staying for 2 months. Please fetch here tomorrow from the airport around 5PM.

Please be nice said your Dad. Hwaiting!

Secretary One, Seungri

Wait..What?! She will be staying here?!

Yaaa. I built the town houses in this side of the country so that I can be alone. No one is even staying here since I relocated all of the families in a different place. And now that Jennie Kim is going to stay here?! Aigoo. Jinja!

Jennie Kim's POV

"Please Dad, I wont waste my money again. I will be working hard I swear!"

"Enough Jennie, you promised me that long time ago and what? You spend it on useless things."

"Dad, they are not useless. I will work hard! I swear I wont skip work again. Just dont send me in that place please?"

"That place would be great for you. You are 22 and you are still partying. There are no party clubs there, no luxurious shops."

"Woah, Dad. I cant believe you."

"When I was your age I was working for hard for your grandfather. I hope you do the same."

"But Dad.."

"No buts Jennie. You have to choose, you will go at Fiore for 2 months or I will not be giving you your salary and allowance. Choose."

"Wow Dad. Unbelievable. That's like choosing whether to jump from 100th flr building or drink poison."

"I said you choose. 1st or 2nd?"

"But Dad.."

"5..."

"What are you doing Dad?"

"4...3..."

"1st, okay 1st."

"Which is?"

"To imprison myself in that country."

"Great. You have to fly tomorrow."

"Immediately?!"

"Yes or no allowances if you fly the day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Who's coming with me?"

"You will be alone."

"What?! How am I suppost to live there for 2 months alone?"

"Dont worry. My friend already appointed someone to guide you. My secretary already sent you a list on what to do."

"I dont want to live in a hotel for 2 moths Dad."

"Yes I know. You will be living in a house."

"Fine. Can I buy a car there?"

"Sure. Pack up your things now. I will be leaving after an hour to another country."

"So we wont be seeing each other for 2 months Dad?"

"yes."

"I will miss you Daddy."

"Me too. Do your best and behave, okay?"

"Yes dad. Love you."

Ugh. I hate this. I will be going to a place with no clubs, no friends, no luxury shops. How am I suppose to live? 2 months? I hope i can carry on. Anyway, I am Jennie Kim. The only daughter of Jeffrey Kim and Mina Kim. I mean, the only heiress. I really love shopping expensive stuffs. I always wanted to be an artist but Dad never wants me to.


	2. the meeting

It's a bright sunny morning at Fiore.  
"It's time to jog!" Jisoo woke up feeling so energized today. She jogs around Grass Rocks National Park.  
"Good morning Miss Kim!" Greeted a gentlemen who's playing soccer.  
"Nyongan!" Jisoo replied back and jogs away.  
"If she is not the daughter of Kim Il, i'd probably court her." Said the gentlemen.  
"Me too. But that would be too impossible." Said the other.

Jisoo is quite popular here in Fiore. When they discovered this place they had helped a lot of people in terms of living. They own most of the businesses here and had developed this place. It was all Jisoo's idea since she was a teenager. Thats why her Dad saw a potential fromv her.

KIM JISOO'S POV  
Wooah! I've been running around for almost 3 hours now. I have to go home and shower already.  
-After taking a shower-  
I am super hungry already. I guess I need some breakfast. Joyie's Cafe, here I come!

"Hey Jisoo Unnie!" Joy greeted me and hugged me tightly.  
"Joy, I am so hungry already. Careful! I might eat you!"  
"Oh sorry! I just missed you. You haven't been here the past week."  
"I made my own breakfast. But I feel lazy right now, so I might come often again."  
"That would be great then! What do you want to order?"  
"One black americano, hot choco and choc.."  
"chocolate pancakes! Got that!"  
"You know me well Joy."  
"I sure do! Who else would order coffee and hot choco at the same time, only you. Haha"

Joy is the owner of Joyie's cafe. She's one of my friends here in Fiore. I kind of gave her this business since she loves to bake.

"Here's your order ma'am!"  
"Thanks!"  
"So hows the second week of your 2-month vacation?"  
"correction, 8-month vacation."  
"You're kidding? Your Dad wont allow that."  
"Well, he is the one who offered me this. He asked me a favor and that's the deal."  
"What favor would make your Dad give you that deal?"  
"Well. He said a friend of his will invest here in Fiore. JKC is the company name. It would be great for the company and the people living here. The daughter of that friend of his will be here and I will be guiding her for 2 months."  
"What?!? 2 months?!"  
"Not just that. She'll be staying with me, I mean in one of my houses in Hill Side."  
"Seriously?! But how about your wish of being alone?!"  
"Nah. I think 8 months would be a good deal already. Besides, i think JKC will not be giving me a hard time."  
"Well I wish you all the luck then."  
"Thanks Joy! Thank you for the breakfast!"  
"You are always welcome. Visit me when you're free."

JENNIE KIMS POV  
"Hello Chaeyoungaah?"  
"Hey Nini! What's up?"  
"Guess what? I will be on a business trip for 2 months!!"  
"Whaaat?! Seriously?!"  
"Dad is punishing me. He'll send me to Fiore. I have never heard of this place before. He wants me to check the place for 2 months. Can you imagine that."  
"and you agreed?!"  
"he wont be giving me money if ever I said no."  
"That is harsh! So no more parties then?"  
"Yeah sadly."  
"Be safe there okay? Dont forget to call me. I'll be there if you need me."  
"Thanks Chaeng! Luv ya"

Thats Park Chaeyoung, she's my bestfriend. We've been together since forever. Anyway, I cant believe I am leaving already. 8 hours of flight and I am not excited at all.

Author's POV

5PM @ Fiore. Jennie's plane arrived.

"Now now. Where is that guide Dad told me who would fetch me? I should have asked for the number. What am I going to do now? Aigoo."

Jennie is pissed of already waiting at the airport.

Meanwhile @ Hill Side...  
~~PRRRAAATATATATA~  
"Aishh who's calling? Disturbing my sleep."  
Jisoo looks at her phone and..  
"Omo!! Fetch Jennie Kim at the Airport, 5PM sharp. I am late!! I am dead. I am dead."

Jisoo quickly jumped on her bed, grabbed her ipad and went to the airport. Not knowing she is just wearing shorts, white tank top and worst, bedroom slippers.

"She might be pissed right now. Aigoo Jisooyah pabo." Jisoo runs inside the airport.

Jisoo typed in her ipad, -HI MISS JENNIE KIM, I AM THE ONE- Jisoo was so proud typing her message thinking its cool.  
She flashes her ipad and people notice her and starts greeting her.  
"Hi Miss Jisoo, are you fetching someone?" asked a stranger.  
"Oh yes I am." Jisoo flashed a smile. People giggled looking at her because of her outfit.  
"Miss Jisoo, you seem unprepared in going here?"  
"Ye..yeah I was sleeping and forgot I had to fetch someone so i rushed here." Jisoo answered them shyly.

JENNIE KIM's POV  
Where the hell is that guide or whatsoever?! I am waiting here for 30 minutes already!!  
-HI MISS JENNIE KIM, I AM THE ONE-  
What's up with that? yeah yeah I am the one?! Yeah sure. You're the one who's late. And what's that look? tank top, short shorts and bedroom slippers? I am going to report this to Dad this is no joke seriously.  
I approached the girl and poked her.  
"Hey." I said.  
The girl turns around and flashed me with her smile.  
"Miss Jennie Kim?!"  
"Yes I am." I answered while rolling my eyes.  
"I am Jisoo! Nice to meet you!" She smiled and hugged me. Woah! She smells good and wtf, no she is impossible. She was late and hugged me like this? What kind of employee is this?!  
"Where's your luggage?" She asked.  
"It's right over there."  
"Let me get it."  
"How would you know its mine?"  
"I'll guess. Wait right there."  
She ran and then after a while she was pulling a cart with 3 black trolleys, which was mine.  
"This is it right?"  
"How did you know it was mine?"  
"Well, based on your looks right now. black leather pants, black shoes, black hoodies.. so black trolleys must be yours." She raised her eyebrows 3 times and smiled again. What's with her?  
"Well, yeah."  
I followed her to the car. She was placing my trolley at the back of the convertible car then an airport staff came near us.  
"Miss Jisoo, do you need any help?"  
"Its okay. I can carry this. Thank you."  
He knows her? Oh. maybe they are friends.  
"I cant even carry those." I told her.  
"Oh. Thats not much. Come on in!"

AUTHORNIM's POV  
"So what do you want for dinner?" Jisoo broke the silence and the awkward aura inside the car.  
"Pizza." Jennie answered.  
"Oh you're still on jetlag right. You want to rest already?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. So we're going to buy some pizza and then we'll go home. Okay?"  
Jennie nods.

They stopped in a pizza place.  
"Lets go." Jisoo told Jennie. Jennie followers her inside and a girl ran towards them.

"JISOOYAAAH!!" She hopped on Jisoo and hugged her.

"wtf." Jennie said to herself.


	3. the Question

"Nayeon!"  
"You pabo! I missed you! I can't contact you for a week!"  
"I changed numbers. Give me your phone. I'll enter my new number."  
"Later! Let me hug my Jichu first!"  
"Alright. Alright. I cant breathe!" Nayeon hugged Jisoo tight.  
"Why did you change your number?"  
"A lot if people are calling me and I find it annoying."  
"Oopsie, I am guilty with that. sorry. Yah. What are you wearing? You just woke up?"  
"Oh yeah, I was fetching someone."  
"Who? Your unnie?"  
"Nope. Business partner."  
"I see I see. Anyway, what do you want to order?"  
"As usual please."  
"Anything for my Jichu."

Jennie was just listening to their conversation. They seem so close. Is she her girlfriend or something? She thought.

"Here's your order Jichu." Nayeon handed her their pizza.  
"Thank you. Have to go now."  
"Visit me when you're free okay? Love you!"  
"Love you too. Nyongan!"

Confirmed. Jennie thought. They have something going on between them.

They were heading to Hill Side and the atmosphere is awkward.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jennie cant hold it any longer and asked Jisoo.  
"What? Haha Jinja! No! She is one of my close friends here. Yah. What made you think that?!" Jisoo was shocked with Jennie's question.  
"Are you sure?" Jennie looks serious.  
"Yaah. Of course. Why would I lie about it? I am single okay? I am available. Haha" Jisoo just laughed her ass out.  
"Well, okay. Coz u know in our country, whenever 2 girls are really close, they are lovers."  
"I see. Not here though. I mean girls can be touchy and all without any malice. So chill. Okay?"  
"Okay then." Jennie still finds it weird of how Jisoo and Nayeon interacts with each other.  
Jisoo was still laughing.  
Why is she laughing? It's not funny. Jennie thought.

JENNIE's POV  
"That is a nice resort over there." I was pointing at the buildings at the Hill Side.  
"That is not a resort. That is where you will live." Jisoo answered.  
"Are you sure? It looks so nice. Does the Kim's here own it too?" I asked Jisoo.  
"Haha. Yes, the KIM'S owns it too." Jisoo answered while laughing.  
What is wrong with her? Why is she laughing all the time?!

JISOO's POV  
LOL. I forgot to introduce my full name to her. She doesnt know Im a KIM. Oh, She's a Kim too. But yeah Dad told me we dont have any relatives so we are totally not related.  
We arrived at Hill Side and I parked my car at House D.  
"So this is where you'll stay." I told her as I opened the door.  
"Miss Jennie please enter your passcode. And please dont forget it or else you will be sleeping outside."  
"Yah. How am I suppose to enter if you are looking?"  
"Huh? As if Im going to enter this house while you are here. And I have spare keys for emergency. If ever you need my help." I answered as I look away.  
"Done!"  
"Great. Now close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"just follow me."

JENNIE's pov  
She covered my eyes with her hand. I cant believe I didnt protest. She smells so good and I like smelling her. wait, What?! wtf is wrong with me.  
"TADAAA!" She lets go of her hand and what i saw is a black and pink interior designed house.  
"Well. House D is the Black and Pink motif and I guess you will like it. I hope you will have a great stay here." Jisoo said and she looked excited.  
My jaws dropped it was sooo nice and I love it.  
"Good." I said. I wont show her that I am so happy.  
"Wow. Thats how you appreciate things? Haha thats okay. I know you like it." She forcibly winked at me even though she doesnt know how to wink. Jinja whats wrong with her.  
"So this is your bedroom. This house has only one bedroom. So incase you'll have a visitor. You'll sleep together. Okay? Its a King sized bed so.. yeah, you can roll."  
"Pabo."  
"Anyway, this is your bathroom, walk-in closet, powder room.. yep thats it. Question?"  
"Can I have a favor?"

JISOO POV  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Can you carry all my bags here upstairs?"  
"What?! Jin.. Yeah sure."  
Jinja. I am KIM JISOO for F sake. Well this is my fault since she didnt know I am the Kim Jisoo.  
I carried all her bags and..  
"Jisoo. One last favor."  
"Yes Miss Jennie?" Ugh i hate her  
"Can u unpack my things and put them in the closet?"  
Jinjaaaaaa she is so bossy like wtf  
"Uhm. sure." Daaaad this is all your fault!! Okay relax Kim Jisoo. This is just for 2 months right? and everything will be fine after. yes. okaay back to work.  
"Ill take a bath while you arrange that. Okay? Stay there."  
SHE IS SO BOSSY PEOPLE  
i was busy hanging her stuffs then..  
"JISOO GIVE ME MY BATH ROBE AND TOWEL PLEASE." she shouted

JENNIE's pov  
I was taking a bath and I am thinking if Jisoo is gay. i am going to test her! you are a genius Jennie Kim! lucky me i forgot my robe. this is the first test. Jenvestigator mode on!! i peeped at the door and she was busy hanging my clothes  
"JISOO GIVE ME MY BATH ROBE AND TOWEL PLEASE." i shouted  
i expected her to be uneasy knowing im all wet and naked here. but she was expressionless.  
"here." she just passed the robe and towel  
damn. didnt work. whats my next move???  
Oh new idea. I pretended to slip and hurt my ankle.  
"HEEELP" I shouted again.  
She came in rushing. Good thing i didnt tie my robe and my underneath is a little bit exposed.  
"Sorry I am so clumsy. Ouch." i acted  
I saw her eyes running from my head to toe. ONE POINT EVERYONE!!  
"Are u hurt somewhere?" She asked. Then I realized she just looked at my body to check if Im hurt. Jinja. MINUS ONE POINT EVERYONE 😒  
"Im okay." When I got up i fell down again. Woah. I acted the accident but I got my ankle hurt for reals instead.  
"Come on." She tied my robe and carried me to the bed.  
YES. She did that. Am i going to give her gay points for that? or gay points for me? Why am I having this electrifying feeling inside my stomach.

\---hello everyone sorry for the grammar or whatsoevs 😂😂 please leave a comment thankkks


	4. the Brat

Jennie's

She is doing heat compress on my ankle.  
"Does it hurt here?" She asked while touching my foot and ankle.  
"Ye..yes." What a bad luck! Why is this happening to me.  
"That should be fine by tomorrow." She bandaged my ankle. I just nodded.  
"Oh anyway, this is the remote control for the house. Everything is stated there. Only the red button is not. It is to turn off the power switch. Whenever you go out for a long time you can use the red button. Okay? Hey are you even listening to me?" Jisoo poked me.  
"Ye..Yes I am." I am just spaces out not sure if I lm 100% listening to her. I am thinking of my next move.  
"Can you grab my pjs since i cant get up? I am still all naked behind this robe."  
"Can you also say PLEASE whenever you are asking me something?" She asked as she rolls her eyes.  
"Please??" I said with matching pout. I cant believe im doing my aegyo with her. Ugh jinja

JISOO's  
Who says no with her pout?! She looks so cute with that pout!! Why is her cheeks so cute ive been wanting to pinch it.  
"You look so cute with that pout Jennie." I said while handing her pj's.  
"Im sorry?" She looks confused with her bubbly cheeks. She was going to change infront me and I snapped..  
"Uhm Jennie I have to go now okay? I need to be early tomorrow."  
"Hey wait. Give me your number. I was having a hard time earlier at the airport since no one gave me the employee's number. Turns out your the employee and what you did was pretty amazing. I'll recommend you to Dad. Here's my phone." She handed me her phone. Jinja! Employee?! Hah. Im one of the owners if she just know about it. Anyway its fun though. I entered my name and my number.  
"Here"

JENNIE's  
"Jisoo. Im gonna take your picture."  
"Why?"  
"Contact picture okay? I dont like to read names when someone is calling me. I prefer looking at the contact picture."  
I grabbed her in front of me.  
"Now smile!" She just stared at me with no expression.  
"Are you done with me? I am sleepy. Im going now. Bye." Woah? What kind of employee does this? But she looks pretty tired. Before I could say anything to her, she went out already.  
Well. I got her number, her picture and she carried me earlier. I cant believe I am giggling. Wait what? Why am I giggling?! Aigoo Jennie Kim, pabo.  
I have dated girls before. But nothing was serious. I mean I just follow trend. As long as there is no feelings attached this will be fun. I am going to seduce her. Im here for 2 months and Jennie Kim needs to be entertained. There are no clubs or bars here so where can I find a guy to play with? Jisoo is not bad. I mean, she has soft skin, her eyes are amazing, her smile brightens anyone, she smells so good, she glows and wtf is wrong with me why am I doing this. Ugh. I better sleep now.

JISOO's  
After 2 hour jog, I took a shower. Just when im done my phone rang. Unknown number.

"Who's this please?" I asked.  
"This is Miss Kim." A girl answered.  
"Are you asking am I Miss Kim or you are Miss Kim?" Im confused.  
"Yah! How can you forget me? JENNIE KIM SPEAKING" Oh. The brat called me. I forgot she doesnt know im a kim.  
"Hey." I answered.  
"What hey? Arent you going to fetch me here and we go to breakfast?" What a brat really!  
"Just wait for 20 mins I'll be there."  
"Countdown starts now. Im hungry already!"  
"Arrasseo chill!"  
After changing I drive through House D and she was waiting outside already. She was wearing a leather pants, black high heels and and a fur coat.  
"Yah. Did you forget we are in a tropical country?!" I asked her. Jinja. We dont have winter here!  
"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. This is my usual look you know. Am I going to change? I can just remove my fur coat im wearing a tank top inside."  
"Okay. Get in." She went inside the car and looked at me and smiled. I just stared at her. Whats with this brat.  
"You look good anyway." I told her. Maybe she was waiting for that.

JENNIE's  
"You look good anyway." Guys did you hear what she just said?! I LOOK GOOD. Yes JISOO I DO AND YOU GOT ONE POINT OF BEING GAY. Congratulations!  
"Thanks!" I told her and gave her a wink. She was driving and I cant help but notice her look today. She's wearing a white loose polo and shorts. Her hair was down and she is wearing a red lipstick. Which really looks good on her.  
"You look good too Jisoo." She just looked at me and smirked. My heart skipped a beat. Why is she doing this to me? Jinjayaaa  
"Anyway Jennie Kim, we are going to one of KIGC's resorts here to show you a glimpse of our resorts, i mean KIGC resorts. But first lets grab some breakfast."  
We stopped at Joyie's cafe. She parked the car and we entered the cafe.  
"Now order what you want." She said.  
I ordered toast bread with omelette and an iced americano.

"JISOO UNNIE!!" A tall girl ran towards her and hugged her.  
"Yah. I told you to call me before you come here!" She said while hugging Jisoo. Another girlfriend? She is such a player!  
"Sorry okay?"  
Jisoo pinched the girls face and the girl was doing aegyo smile at her like wtf are they doing this is so gay.  
I was staring at them and Jisoo noticed me.  
"Jennie are you done ordering?" She asked and I just nodded.  
"Okay just sit anywhere and I'll just follow you. You can eat first." I just rolled my eyes. Yeah Jisoo, do whatever you want with your another fling there. Ugh I cant take this.

JISOO's  
"So that the business partner?" Joy asked.  
"Yeah. Soon to be. She's a brat."  
"Is she giving you a hard time?"  
"No I guess."  
"l see. Same order?"  
"Yes Joyieessii"  
"Okay! But first can I kiss you just one?"  
"Yah why do you love to do that?!"  
"Your cheeks looks so kissable today, I want to see my lipstick stain on your white skin."  
"Yah Park Soo-young!"  
Then Joy just kissed me. Jinja. She just loves to do this.  
"It looks good right??" Joy asked everyone in the cafe and everyone giggled. Well aside from Jennie kf course she just blank stared at us.  
"Yah im hungry already. Give me tissue ill wipe off your lipstick mark on my cheeks."  
"Dont you dare Jisoo! Not in my cafe! Please?"  
"Something is really wrong with you Joy!" She gave me my order and I sat with Jennie. She was looking outside with her blank face. And I thought Im going to take a stolen shot of her. I am a frustrated photographer and I love stolen shots. But then I forgot to mute my phone and the shutter sound just went on.  
"What do yout think you're doing?!" She asked.  
"Uhm. taking a contact photo for you? Like you did last night?"  
"Yah. I asked permission and you didnt."  
"Oops sorry."

JENNIE's  
She just took a photo of me! What do you think? Is she making me one of her girls as well? JENNIE KIM IS NOT AN EASY GIRL EVERYONE!  
And look at her, so happy with that lipstick stain kiss mark on her cheek. She is not erasing them! So gay. 10000points for you JISOO! I dont know but I am annoyed right now.  
We were done eating and she told me to get to that car first. Now what? She'll be having some loveydovey with that Joy-girl in the cafe? Jinja. I hate them. After a few minutes she went inside the car and I was just looking at my phone.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Jennie. Anyway do you have facial wipes? I need to take this off."  
"Here." I handed her the wipes.  
"Thanks!" She was driving already and I saw that the stain wasnt completely erased.  
"Jisoo, you still have that stain on your cheek." I told her.  
"Oh. Can you erase them for me please?" She asked. Oh another opportunity to make a move. I move closer to her face like 10 inches away.I wiped off the marks but it wasnt easy. What kind of lipstick did that girl used?! A house paint?! The car stopped since it was a red light and Im still trying to erase it. Jisoo faced me and she just stared at me for like 10 seconds. *gulps*  
"Why are you pretty Jennie?" OMG. Did you hear that?! My eyes just opened wide and I dont know but my heart flutters.  
"Its done." I quickly moved away because I can feel my cheeks are burning. She shouldnt see this. I AM NOT AN EASY GIRL REMEMBER.  
That was a successful move Jennie Kim! That deserves a lot of points.  
"Are you feeling hot? Should I increase the ac?"  
"What no!"  
"But your cheeks are burning red." Jinja she noticed my cheeks! WHY DOES MY CHEEKS BETRAYS ME LIKE THIS?!

JISOO's  
I cant help but notice her cheeks. It was burning red. Is she blushing? But there are no boys around us. Well I guess she is not used to the weather here. My bad.  
"Jennie, I need to buy you some clothes. I dont think you are wearing the right attire for the resort."  
"Yeah.."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Your cheeks are still red."  
"Natural blush on." lol. Natural blush on.


	5. the Ex and the BFF

JENNIE's  
Is she dense? Can't she feel if someone likes her? Obviously those girls that she calls "just friends" likes her. Seducing her would be challenging. Jinja whyyyy.  
We stopped at a huge mall. JS Mall?  
"What does JS mean?" I asked.  
"JS? Ji...S.. I forgot."  
"Jinja? Are you really an employee of KiGC?"  
"Of course! A big part of KiGC. Sorry. I easily forget things. Lets go."  
As we entered he mall. People started greeting and smiling at her.  
"Good morning Miss Jisoo." She seems to be famous here. Well, why not? She looks fine AF.

JISOO's  
Aish. Why did Dad named most of our businesses here with my name? How can I hide it to Jennie about the real me. This is no fun.  
People started greeting me and good thing all people here knows I dont want to be called by my full name. We need to be quick!  
We went inside a boutique and I let Jennie choose whatever she wants.  
"Good morning Miss Kim!" Ugh the manager here is the only stubborn one she always forgot to not call me Miss Kim. Jennie looked at me.  
"Oh yeah. Hey Jennie she said good morning to you." Jennie looked confused and just smiled.  
"Choose quickly."  
"Why? Are we in a rush?"  
"Yes because it is 10am already and We need to drive 2 hours to reach the resort and we shouldnt be late for lunch."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Jennie started choosing short shorts and flip flops. Then she changed. When she went out from the dressing room. Woah. She looks gorgeous. Her skin is too exposed. The denim shorts, her white tank top and he flowery flipflops. Her shoulders and collar bones were exposed. The legs too.  
"Yah. Stop staring at me." She said. I snapped.  
"Sorry. Leg's go. I mean, let's go." Wtf is wrong with me. We rushed to the car and I played Bigbang's playlist.  
"Oh. You like them?"  
"Yes. I like Taeyang! He is so cool! Have you seen his abs? Too bad he is married. Haha kidding" I answered.

JENNIE's  
Yes Jisoo. You had 100 points earlier for staring at my body when I went out from the dressing room. Hah! I caught that.  
She played Bigbang songs and she said she likes Taeyang. She giggled when she mention his abs. I cant acquire gay points with this topic.  
"I agree. Hmm. What about girl group?"  
"SNSD, 2ne1, 4minute.. I am not really familiar with the newer groups"  
"Oh. Who do you like among them?"  
"All of them?" See? she is such a player. She is a xxxx timer.  
"Buy I love rappers." She added.  
"I know how to rap." I bragged.  
"Jinja? Okay. Sample."  
"No. I mean. Soon if I am ready."  
"Eyy. You are just bragging."  
"Yah! Its true! When I rap, I'll make sure you will fall for me." Wait? what did I say  
"Hahaha! What?!" She laughed!!! grrrr  
"I..I mean like fall for my rap."  
"Hahaha okay whatever."  
Am I too obvious?! aish

JISOO's  
We arrived at the resort. Aigoo. There's a lot of JS signage everywhere.  
"JS Resort.." Jennie mumbles.  
"JS is actually Kim Il's daughter." I said. As if she would notice.  
"Oh I get it now. The mall, this resort. I see. What's her name?" Jennie asked.  
"I forgot actually. We're not friends."  
"Yah. How could you be friends with your boss? What is she like?"  
"Uhm. She is really beautiful jinja. She has a face that no one could ever forget. She has a perfect body but she wishes to be 3cm taller though."  
"I thought you were not friends why do you even know those tiny details? Jinja."  
Aigoo i shouldnt have said that.  
"Well. I just assumed. She is friendly. She and her Dara Unnie are close but Dara Unnie got married already so they havent seen each other for a while now." Aish. wrong statement again! Jisoo pabo ya  
"What? How could you know her Unnie's name and you dont know hers?"  
"Uhhh, well Dara Unnie I mean Dara is the president and her younger sister, JS, is the Vice President. So.. yeah."  
"Okay Okay."

"BAAAABE!!" I turn my head and its Seulgi Bear, my ex bestfriend. I mean my Ex and my bestfriend.  
"Yaaah. You look so stunning Babe!" I hugged her so tight.  
"Why didnt you call me and let me know you are coming?!"  
"I thought you are still in abroad. I missed you so much!"  
Me and Seulgi were bestfriends since childhood. when we were in highschool we figured out we liked each other. Those bestfriends turns to lovers thingy. My parents didnt know about it. Not until then they saw us doing something in my room. My parents got angry and asked us to split up. We havent seen for each other for a year. I had a depression for a year as well. On my 18th birthday, my parents surprised me with Seulgi. They accepted us but me and Seulgi decided to be just friends. They even gave her this resort.

"Babe, this is Jennie Kim. She is the daughter of JKC from abroad and they are soon-to-be investors here in Fiore."  
"Nice to meet you Jennie. I am Kang Seulgi. Jisoo's ex bff."  
"Its nice to meet you too." Jennie smiled.  
"Uhm Jennie, you can go ahead at the reception. I'll just have a talk with Seulgi."  
"Yeah sure take your time."

"Babe. Why are you so formal with that Jennie?" Seulgi asked.  
"Am I? Haha she doesnt know I am the Kim Jisoo."  
"Yah. Are you playing with her?!"  
"No im not but she is the reason why my planned leave is destroyed. I told you before I asked for a 2 month leave to be alone and Dad asked me a favor. But in return though I will be on vacation for 8 months. Isnt that great?"  
"Well. A good deal though. But I kind of feel something."  
"What something?"  
"Something is going to happen and it will be either good or bad."  
"Dont start me with your psychic powers again Babe."  
"Nooo. Jinja i can sense something between you two."  
"Yaah are you jealous? Do you still have feelings for me? Haha"  
"Haha nooo. You know that I want to be single for the rest of my life!"  
"Eh? really? even if you'll find someone special?"  
"That depends though."  
"Or how about we get back with each other?"  
"YAH KIM JISOO!"  
"Shhhh shut up. Jennie might hear you. Pabo!"  
"Haha! Food will be served in 10mins, I have to go to an online meeting now. I'll leave you two alone okay?" Seulgi smirked.  
"Yah. Whats with that smirk?!"  
"Nothing. *winks*"

I was looking for Jennie and she was sitting on a couch looking so mad while swiping her phone.

JENNIE's  
Babe?! They call each other Babe?! She is totally a player. But I think this one is the realest. Imagine she shoved me away so that they can talk? Something is going on with them. Should I give her points for that? Aish.  
I was waiting for almost an hour and Jisoo is still there talking with her Babe. I was playing Super Mario with my phone.  
"Hey Jennie. You might break your phone! What are you doing?" She sat beside me and I moved a little farther from her. She laughed while looking at me.  
"Jennie? what's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Are you hungry?"  
"Yes."  
"I see thats why you are grumpy Jennie. Dont worry food will be served in a while okay?"  
"Sure." I answered coldly.  
"Yaaaah. Why are you so cold?" She put her arms on my shoulder and she stared at me like 5 seconds and her fave was too close with my face. Then she smiled. I was speechless.  
"We'll eat good food. Okay? Smile now." She pinched my cheek. And that.. at that time, my heart was beating so wild. I froze. JENNIE KIM YOU JUST MET HER YESTERDAY WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!

After eating, Seulgi toured us around the resort. Seulgi sound so formal with me. I caught Jisoo staring at her while she talks, looking proud. Ugh. Something is going on with them.

"So Miss Jennie, do you have any questions about our resort?" Seulgi asked.  
"None."  
"How do you find it?"  
"Everything is nice. It would be better if there is more beach activities."  
"That's a good idea. Sure I will improve this more and hopefully your company will invest with us."  
"I'll send a report to Dad about this and lets see what he thinks about this. He always has the last decision."  
"Great. Nice to meet you again Miss Jennie." Seulgi smiled and shaked hands with me. I see why Jisoo liked her, she is so nice and you wont feel awkward around her.  
"Jennie. Do you want to swim? Seulgi has a shop there for swimsuit." Jisoo said while smirking. WTF? Does she want to see me in a swimsuit?! GAY POINTS EVERYONE.  
"No thanks Jisoo. People might stare and drool over me." I said while I wink at her and I walked away to the bar.

JISOO's  
Hahaha! Whats wrong with this Jennie? She is so spaced out since we went here.  
"Hey Babe. I need to go now. I have a flight by 7pm and I need to get ready." Seulgi said.  
"Too early!"  
"We'll meet again on your wedding day."  
"YAAH!"  
"Just kidding. Whatever you are up to with Miss Jennie make sure you wont hurt each other, okay?" Seulgi sounded so serious while she holds my hand.  
"Babe. WTF is wrong with you?! I dont have anything for Jennie."  
"I am a future reader remember?"  
"Whatever Kang Seulgi."  
"Come here let me hug my ex bff tight!" Seulgi hugged me and we walked to the bar.  
"Miss Jennie. I am sorry but I need to leave early."  
"Oh thats fine." Jennie smiled.  
Then Seulgi went near at Jennie's left ear and whispered something to her then she laughed.  
"What was that?!" I yelled.  
"None of your business Babe. i have to go now. You two take care! Okay?"


End file.
